The Ballroom Dance
by SlushieSushi
Summary: Getting ready for the annual solstice ball, as usual, chaos ensues. Confusion and amusement seemed to be the cause of it. It was enough to make any deity to loose their minds and question their sanity, for Hades' sake, Athena is strangling Apollo for spelling etiquette wrong. Not so subtle hints of HerTermis and AthenApollo.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so sorry for the wait, but when I had read the story 1 month later, i think it was a little bit immature and has a lot off errors in the spelling and the plot, is too quick, but I promised for fluffiness so I decided to rewrite it. Hope you like it**

* * *

It was a lovely morning in Olympus, bees buzzing around, different deities in the palace grounds taking their morning walk, fresh grass scented the gentle summer breeze, and fresh baked ambrosia scones and pastries wafted the air, everything was perfect until a shrill scream fill the air, so much for perfect. 2 figures were running, their boisterous laughter could be heard, and they were clutching their stomachs, making it very difficult to run faster out off with their own laughter.

These two figures were Apollo and Hermes, the two were the best of friends, half-brothers and partners in crime. Hermes in the lead and Apollo was close behind, passing by Zeus and Hera who were rolling their eyes with an amused smiles playing in their lips. "let's go to the cafe! I know your twin and Athena are there, which can help us save our lives!" Hermes shouted frantically with the wind whipping on his handsome visage.

The duo dashed in to the cafe, not caring when Hades and Persephone spilled their drinks unto Poseidon's lap, who was sitting on the next booth with his wife and Hestia chatting. Poseidon felt something very hot spilled unto his skin he screamed high pitched in a manly way, which surprised His wife, Amphirite and his sister, Hestia causing to add the 2 degrees burn and turning into it a 6 degrees burn with their hot ambrosia latte's a in his lap, and boy, the sight of it is nasty.

The two spotted their sisters in a secluded spot of the cafe, Athena reading her books, and Artemis sipping coffee, the sisters have a exasperated expression donning their lovely faces and delicate frowns to match. "Who is the weak and poor victim now, Apollo?" Athena asked casually, "Now, Now Athena, weak and poor is not exactly the adjective to describe him, more like ugly and crazy." Apollo looking quite terrified for his immortal life, "What do you mean, ugly and crazy?" Artemis looking amused, "Arty, please have mercy on us! Hide us!" Hermes begged. Before Artemis can have a short fuse blown about no one will be calling her 'Arty', Ares stormed into the little cafe looking down right murderous, ears and face red like a strawberry and his calloused hands squeezed in a fist. "Now were are those little ungrateful, idiotic, and moronic brats?" Ares bellowed in a very high pitched tiny voice, for a moment everyone was stunned to move, then dissolved into fits of laughter and giggles from everyone except Hades, Persephone, Hestia, Amphirite, and Poseidon who were looking murderous also.

After the laughter everything went back to its normal state full of small chats and talks, the deities that who were not amused stalked up to the duo with angry faces, the duo went silent wondering how how will they die. "Hey guys, how ya' do'ing ?" Hermes attempted to lighten the stormy mood, "nice toga, Uncle P" Apollo noticed, holding down his laughter, well let us say that episode did not end pretty, with a few bloody noses and a fractured skull. Well again, so much for a perfect morning.

* * *

Zeus sits on his throne of platinum and gold looking proud and stern, with his queen and wife sat next to him with her own throne adorned with peacock feathers and ivory " Dear Olympians and dear brother, Hades and sister, Hestia, I, king Zeus of the gods, opened this summer solstice to you all" Zeus welcomed the gods formally, to the solstice. "I would like to make a complain" Demeter announced while looking pointedly at Hades. Zeus, who knew where this is going merely roll his blue eyes and muttered 'oh, boy', "I would like to complain that 'Mr. Death is my middle name', had killed my rare and precious plants and exploded them in my face while I'm in hostage, tied down by ropes!" Demeter burst out in sheer rage. "For the record, my middle name is not 'death', but 'sunshine and rainbows' , Ms. Demeter" Hades said, sarcasm dripping in his baritone voice, Hera snorted in amusement in a very not queenly manner, "Hera, dear, can you please stop snorting loudly, its embarrassing me." Zeus muttered, Hera shocked at his words, and raw rage painted on her heavenly face "So I'm embarrassing, huh? well fine by I AM JUST A WORTHLESS WIFE, DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO KEEP HERSELF, HUH? IF THAT IS HOW YOU SEE THINGS IN ME, OLD AND UGLY, SELFISH, CRUEL, AND DOWN RIGHT EMBARRASSING! CAN YOU JUST WAIT FOR A MOMENT, FOR ME TO ADJUST IN YOUR NEW PERSPECTIVE OF ME, CAUSE I AM JUST ANOTHER WHORE OF YOURS, TO KEEP YOUR BED WARM!" Hera shouted in frustration, "BURRNNN..." Hephaestus muttered, while smirking, on that cue, everyone except Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hestia started to fight.

Athena and Ares, started fighting with, you guys guess it, fudging trash talk here's a sneak peak...

"Yo' mama is so stupid not even Athena could translate her." Ares retorted, " Hey, Ares did you know my dear mother is Metis was one of the titans, a daughter of Oceanus and Tethys; therefore, she was considered an Oceanid. She was the first wife of Zeus, our dear father we share, and became the goddess of wisdom, prudence and deep thought. and I am Athena, dumbass. Beat that you overgrown bloodthirsty pig!" Athena bellowed with an all-knowing smirk.

"Oh this going to be personal, Ms. I-know-it-all!" Ares seethed rage clearly written on his face, "It's already personal, you heartless warthog!"

Apollo and Artemis were also bickering...

"C'mon, sissy!, let's play hopscotch!" Apollo whined, even he is the god of intellectual intelligence, he tends not to show it. "nobody calls me SISSY!"

Hermes and Demeter were also quarreling...

"...so then, Hades tortured my precious plants, which were planted on my front yard, I have already put a sign that says 'DO NOT TOUCH PLEASE, PRECIOUS AND RARE PLANTS UP AHEAD, BE WARNED DEMETER FURY UP AHEAD!" Demeter finished telling her 'sob' story, "now, now woman, that is just horrible planning, it's called reverse psychology!" Hermes said in return. "DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME NEPHEW!" Demeter bellowed, "I was trying to help you woman, GOSH YOU, OLYMPIANS ARE JUST CRAZY!" Hermes shouted in return, He could hear Artemis commented 'we are!'...

While the royal couple, were not doing any much better...

"Come, now dear, I only meant, your actions, not you my lovely cupcake... OWW!" Zeus was cut short with one of Hera's books hit his head

while the others were...

Hades and Poseidon were laughing their ' _vareli' or_ butts off...

Hestia and the couple were watching the typical 'scandal' (well scandal is an understatement) with Hestia's famous bread filled with different fillings, from ambrosia to blueberry... sure those were delicious, well again another meeting ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**just so you know, people i have rewritten the chapters but I will update soon, to much stress with mi scho** ol

* * *

"Enough!" Hephaestus bellowed after the moment when Ares called Aphrodite a whore, oh he had enough, NOBODY will call his wife a whore. "You are all acting like spoiled children! So help me Chaos, I will tie you up and hang you above Tartarus if we don't continue the annual summer solstice meeting and NOBODY, I MEAN NOBODY will call my wife a whore!" Hephaestus raged on, when he is very angry, he is certainly not nice, even Zeus feared him during his very rare 'mood swings'. Everyone except the deities who did not intercept with the fight, looked down unto the cold marble floor, looking down with shame on their faces.

"Hephaestus is right, we are acting like children, especially me." Zeus confessed, red was the color of his proud face, "Everyone, please go back to your thrones and take your seats. Let us continue the summer solstice meeting." Zeus announced, "That was very sweet and brave of you to defend me like that, dear husband." Aphrodite whispered lovingly at Hephaestus' ear, Hephaestus just merely nodded, with a loving expression on his face, a this, Aphrodite blushed slightly.

"Okay, everybody anymore complains, suggestions, and announcements?" Zeus told the deities, after a long day with Apollo reading his bad poetry, Athena rambling a lecture on how Apollo, Hermes, and Ares should be more mature and being more sanitary, Hera ignoring Zeus and staying close to Poseidon in a brotherly and sisterly manner, Hermes complaining that Artemis should bath more which resulted another dispute, and Apollo daring Hades to sing in front of the council, surprisingly he has a good voice.

"Father, let me remind you that its almost time for the annual summer ball" Athena spoke up, reminding. "Thank you, Athena for reminding me." Zeus replied, ' _this is my opportunity to get revenged on Hades for laughing at me and for having a better singing voice than me.'_ "Let me remind that for the solstice ball, attendance is mandatory, if you have will not attend, I will punish severely in not obeying and refusal to their king." Zeus hardly keeping a straight face when Hades glared murderously.

 _'At least to my relief that nobody said anything about escorts and dates.'_ Artemis thought. reading her thought, Aphrodite smugly smiled and went to Zeus ear and whispered about dates also being mandatory, at this suggestion, he nodded, he will win Hera back with this suggestion. "Everybody, announcement, listen up" Zeus commanded, Apollo and Hermes immediately stopped their prank played on poor Dionysus, who was sleeping on the corner and did not partake in the fight which involved with hot pink markers and a bucket of glue. "Everyone, Aphrodite had a suggestion that dates are mandatory, no twin brotherly-sisterly escorts, I'm talking to you, Apollo and Artemis, and also gowns and suits are also mandatory." Zeus declared while Artemis is panicking _'oh, that Aphrodite, oh well so much for that thought'._

"Party planning will be on Athena and Aphrodite ' _what!_!', Food will be Demeter and Hestia ' _okay'_ , and music will be on Apollo ' _sure, Papa Zeusy_ ' , remember the music will be ballroom dancing not a party, and the hosts will be Artemis and Hermes _'this will be a disaster waiting',_ and also for the beverage will be on Poseidon and Dionysus ' _Hey Dion, you listening?. Huh wut?'_ , remember no strong wine _'dammit'._ " Zeus rambles on.

* * *

 **On the party planning;**

Athena and Aphrodite were in the garden, agreeing on some color schemes such as dark chestnut brown and gold or peach and light orange colors, But disagreeing in the theme of the party. "The theme will be Books" Athena said, "How about Valentines sweet hearts?" Aphrodite suggested, "hmmmm..." Athena mumbled to herself, Suddenly Aphrodite stands up and struck a dramatic pose "Ahhh! I know, Elegance and Sophistication with a touch of Romance!" Aphrodite said with a dramatic flair, "Big words, Aphy, but that is a great idea!" Athena praised.

* * *

 **On the kitchen:  
**

'Cereal! Cereal!Cereal!Cereal!Cereal!" Demeter ranted on, "Why should we choose cereal? Cereal is healthy, cereal contains true grass out of oats... _after 1 hour lecture about cereal..._... and heck it was made by awesome me, and that is why we will have cereal as the main course, appetizer, and sides." Demeter concluded her presentation about cereal, now all of the kitchen staff except Persephone who was attentive, were in deep asleep, even Hestia was asleep, which is really rare.

* * *

 **On the music:**

"country folk? nah, ummm " Apollo mumbled, Apollo was on the plaza, sitting on an ivory bench with his feet propped up and his golden lyre in between his muscular tan legs. Thinking where on Olympus he would get a date, he knows that his twin is completely panicking with date and gown thingy... Apollo was so lost on thought, He did not notice Athena sneaking up unto him _'sure, he is cute, when concentrating'_ Athena thought _'wait what, I have just thought that Mr Sunshine is cute... what is wrong with me."_ Athena pushed him slightly, scaring the poopy doopy out of him. "Hey Mr. Golden, how ya' doing?" Athena greeted Apollo casually, "I told you not to sneak like that, Theeny!" Apollo whined. "NOBODY WILL BE CALLING ME 'THEENY', YOU SON OF A GORGON!" Athena declared, but not that harshly with her pink lips slightly upturned.

* * *

 **on the hosting:**

The assigned hosts were on of the gardens in the Olympian domain. Hermes was siting cross legged under an old willow tree, with Artemis directly in front of him leaning on the trunk of the aged tree. Hermes was scribbling on the ream of paper he brought to work on their script while Artemis is fingering her bow with her soft hands, "So, How about our greeting will be 'Good evening, everyone! Welcome to the annual summer solstice ball,' ?" Hermes suggested, "Yeah sure" Artemis agreed, " So, whose your date?" Hermes hesitantly asked "I do not know, well to be honest , I'm freaking out, so whose yours?" Artemis confessed and asked, Hermes' mouth and throat gone dry for a moment, he had always had a small(huge) crush on her, and was planning to ask her and now was not the right time, so he decided to play it safe, "No, but there is this one girl that I want to ask though, I sure do hope that she agrees" Hermes said looking at the sky through a hole in the leaves, his bright green eyes shining with hope and fear, and Artemis felt a pang of jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello, so here's chappy 3, sorry I did not update sooner, I was rewriting the whole thingy...**

* * *

 **On the beverages:**

Poseidon sighed in exasperation at his partner, Dionysus. Well you asked what is he doing... he was drinking wine, typical.

"So Dion, what beverage we should do?"

"wine"

"ummm, Dion-"

"wine"

"no, Dion, no wine beca-"

"wine"

* * *

Artemis sighed, with her problems with the date and gown thingy...

"Who will be my date? Think, Artemis, Think Artemis" she chided herself, after moments of poking her head with her finger and had a thoughtful expression painted on her face. "and I have no idea, typical me. How about a run with my brother in the hunt, about time he get his lazy _valeri_ up and hunting" Artemis said to herself.

So she went to her twin's room but she heard loud mumbling, his lyre playing, Hephaestus and his wife's chattering and also Hermes' loud mumbling.

She sighed and went on, it seems her brother has guests and work to do.

She went to a very beautiful and very vast glade filled with exotic plants, trees, and waterfalls with running crystal clear waters drifting down to a nearby river, it was a gift by her mother, Leto and went on to the area were she keeps hunting dogs, the area was a open field about a size of a gladiator stadium

"Hey, Ellafris" she greeted the leader of the pack, a very energetic Husky. She had the husky since she was a young, she was granted permission to make all her dogs immortal and invincible.

"Woof, Woof, Woof!" Ellafris barked excitedly as the husky leaped unto her and started to lick her face.

"Ellafris!" Artemis laughed melodically, as she gently patted the Husky's head. Ellafris went the side and barked friendly, soon the other hunting dogs arrived and barked happily and excited because their mistress went to visit them.

She stood up and patted their heads and gave them meat to eat, she went to a golden labrador named Velos and scratched his head, he was the only food ho was a light and golden coat, and proceeded to a black Pointer, Skia and her last hunting dog, a brown Wirehaired Visla, named the Fengari, the beta. Little did Artemis know that someone was watching her from the entrance.

* * *

Hermes sighed as he watched Aphrodite and Hephaestus being love sick puppies, _why can't Artemis and I act like that?_ Hermes thought, _Wait what?... no no no, I don't...uhhh whatever._

"Hey, Apollo I gotta go" Hermes asked as he approached the sun god

"sure, just make sure there is no tissue paper stuck to your sandal." the lyre player smirked, as Hermes blushed in embarrassment.

Hermes opened the double doors of the room, then he went east and to the bathroom, he past by Leto's glade where he heard musical laughter and excited barking.

when he saw Artemis sprawled on the green field by the her hunting dogs, he loved it when she laughed, _when she is happy, he is happy, I know, I Know that's so cheesy,_ he smiled at the sight fondly pet her 4 powerful and adorable killing machines. He shook his head and went on to the east wing to his room, and went to take a bath.

The messenger turned on the shower, warm water run down unto his sculpted and lean body **(okay that is starting to sound like a lemon, but NOT happening)** and grabbed his mint and peppermint shampoo and rubbed the foamy substance unto his hot scalp.

After his bath, he grabbed a white toga that went down to his knees and brown sandals. and went outside and went back to Apollo's room for planning since he and Artemis will finish the script this evening on the table.

* * *

 **Ellafris- light**

 **Velos- arrow**

 **Skia- shadow**

 **Fengari- moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**he everyone, its been too long since I updated the story, as I said I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, and have a good day**

* * *

Apollo hummed a happy tune as he walked down hallway, heading down to the library to research more on the notes and chords of the waltz, his version he wanted to it to be sweet, romantic and harmonious, carrying his rust rack unto his broad shoulders.

OOOoooo

"HEYYY! YOU SON OF A DONUT! GET BACK HERE WITH MY NOTEBOOK!" Athena shrieked as she chased Hermes, Hermes merely laughed and grinned mischievously as he saw Apollo going to the library. Hermes turned left and dumped the notebook into Apollo's arms, which resulted Athena toppling on top of the sun god.

* * *

 _'That good for nothing Hermes I'll show him about a thing or two about stealing one's notebooks_ ' Athena thought maliciously, burning rage enveloped her. That notebook was very important because that was given to her by Metis, her mother. She and Hermes whizzed past by citizens in the corridors and hallways.

 _'Why did she always let defenses down? Ahhh... yes I know now, that I was the safety of my bedroom'_ Athena thought angrily.

Unaware Hermes grinned slyly. She turned left as Hermes was little ahead. Almost catching him, she saw Hermes dumping her notebook to a blonde lean man, causing her to topple on the deity.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful and shinning light cerulean eyes starring back at her with confusion and shock, only one god has that shade of blue, its Apollo... Oh no...

' _such beautiful eyes...WHAT! NO! NO! NO! I'm a sworn virgin goddess for god's sake!'_

"Umm... Athena? Can you please get off of me?" Apollo asked timidly with red blush spreading through his handsome face like a wildfire matching her own. She heard an occasional wolf whistles either from Hermes who was just standing their grinning stupidly in her opinion or passerby's.

* * *

"Hmmm... what to do?, what to do?" Zeus muttered and chanted to himself sitting on his throne hall alone writing down on his paper and quill he heard some occasional chatting voices and footsteps of someone crossing by, as thinking of ways to get back his lovely and kind wife but also easily assuming and short tempered wife.

But he was interrupted with Hera walking down the hallway to his left with Poseidon and Amphitrite laughing occasionally. His wife was obviously trying to ignore him and it worked by just looking the other way without Zeus in it. He sadly sighed and looked down at his paper and continued to brainstorm some ideas as his lovely wife disappeared through the seemingly endless halls and rooms in the golden and ivory palace.

* * *

After the ' _incident' today,_ he was going to the library to research and that annoying blush will not go away, _'after all, I was like 1 inch from her beautful face'_ Apollo thought as he opened the library doors and started to search for the book he was looking for...

After 30 minutes of searching through the dusty shelves and couple of sneezes and coughs, he finally found the book.

"Aha! T _he Musical Ways of the Ballroom Waltz_ " Apollo exclaimed as he read the title.

He sat down at the table nearest to the open window and started to write and read some notes, so absorbed into his work, he did not noticed that his twin and _older_ sister came down to sit by him.

"Hey, little bro" Artemis sat next to his side, Apollo slightly jumped on his seat from surprise.

"Oh, hey" Apollo slightly surprised of the encounter.

"So.. hey. Who is your escort?" Artemis asked hesitantly

"Ummm... What's an escort?" Apollo pretending very badly of that he does not know the word, but give him credit for also he is the god of truth besides the god of the sun and art and also music, Artemis smirked at this.

"oh, dear, whatever shall we do? The great god of intelligence does not know what escort means, please help where to find it." Artemis said it in a falsetto voice, with a fake expression their faces. Apollo played along.

"what about here?" Apollo faked question as he lightly poked the sensitive torso of Artemis, who was squirming uncontrollably and trying so hard to laugh or giggle, refusing to give in.

"oh its, not in there. How about here?" Apollo poked her cheek several of times

"Apollo stop poking me, cause it is not there" Artemis said in exasperated voice

"Oh.. How about here?" then Apollo enveloped her in a warm big bear hug

"Apollo?"

"Yes, sis"

"Thanks, I needed a hug

* * *

 **Hello, it''s me... I just love writing, it adds knowledge not erase it unlike some of the games and apps I know :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guzzies :D here's the 5th chappy so... enjoy! thanks for _AnnaTalsie0025_ a fellow a country woman, _Mythgirl411_ , and especially _wise owl 26 16 (your the best, for favoring and following most of my stories, especially about Athena and Apollo)_ for bearing with my occasional update (soo much academic projects) just remember that I'm just a 12 year old writing these stories and one shots for fun. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Hey, babe" Hermes winked at Artemis, who glared at him.

"DO NOT call me that, Hermes" Artemis gritted through her teeth.

"Come on, babe. Don't be too uptight" Hermes coolly said as he draped a lean arm on Artemis' shoulders. Artemis twitched an eye out of anger. She judo flip him over her shoulder. Hard. Hermes looked up blearily, light shone into his eyes and for a moment, small several white spots swim in his light green eyes.

After that a light shone around Artemis' head, forming like a heavenly halo around her. Hermes blinked and shook his head in annoyance.

"I see were your going, I think I will not do it again. I will not make any promises, though." Hermes said in a tiny voice, while getting up from the marble floor with a groan of pain.

Artemis simply glared again while hiding an obvious smirk.

* * *

"Dear?" Dionysus observed the two young gods, Artemis and Hermes

"Hmmm... " Ariadne answered while taking a sip out of her cup of hot cappunectar (cappuccino and nectar)

"Does this saddens you?" Dionysus sighed and wrapped a muscled arm around the petite shoulders of his love.

"what do you mean, my love?" Ariadne, slightly confused, as she wrapped an arm of her husband's waist as the other hand held her hot cappunectar.

"This. This saddens me." Dionysus sighed, gesturing to Artemis punching Hermes hard in the shoulders for calling her baby once more, no surprise.

"Hmmm, I see, It is kind of similar to our own love story" Ariadne gripped the smooth golden railing

"Yes, such unrequited love" Dionysus mumbled as he buried his handsome face unto her midnight black tresses.

"just look at the way they see each other such longing, just saddens me." Ariadne sighed as she put her cappunectar at the coffee table.

* * *

 _Bang, clunk, bang, hiss..._

 _Bang, clunk, bang, hiss..._

In the legendary forge of Hephaestus, these sounds can be heard all over again and again.

Aphrodite watched her husband in a comfortable seat. She just loves times like these when there alone, she felt content and her heart swell with love for her husband, though he might not be the prettiest thing on Olympus, his inner beauty always shine through, he has the purest heart and had child-like innocence of aura around him, that what people attracts to him, though she will be very _careful._

"My dear, what were you thinking?" Hephaestus asked while cooling a silver and mithril **(LOTR preferences, people!)** twin knives for Apollo, apparently his idol in life is his twin sister, no surprise.

"about you, dear husband" Aphrodite answered simply in a direct voice.

"oh" Hephaestus a little a taken back with her revelation, surprised.

"Why do you seem surprised, dear Hephaestus?" Aphrodite slightly confused

"I thought there is nothing more about me to be reflected, even after all these centuries." Hephaestus revealed, smiling sadly at the knives.

"Oh dear husband, why do you think so little of yourself, you are one of the most interesting, friendly, loving, smart, person, I have ever met" Aphrodite scolde

gently.

* * *

"C'mon Athena, go ask him! He's like totally in to you" Artemis said in a falsetto high pitch voice.

"Hey, stop, it, I'm not asking for some instructions, you're not my teacher and besides it's not proper a lady to go propose on the man to be escorted, its crazy" Athena drawled on, "and he does not like me that way, like he already have someone to go with." she said in a soft voice

"Well, if that's the case, I'll leave for you to be, anyway so see you later." Artemis sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes to at her friend's stubbornness.

Artemis walked out of the café and set course to the Library since she and Hermes had agreed to meet there.

OOOOoooo

Artemis waited for Hermes, she got bored and decided to prioritize her _problem_

 _ESSCORT;_

 _Ares=x_

 _Apollo=x (stupid rules)_

 _Kronus=x (O.O)_

 _Stephen Curry=x (wtf)_

 _Lebron James=x (I don't know this guy)_

 _Hermes=?_

For the moment she wrote the name Hermes she blushed lightly and scowled like a lion at the same time for why on Olympus did she blushed. She crumpled the paper and stuff it into her chest pocket.

At the exact moment Hermes, arrived, he was breathing heavily from all of the 11,546 messages he delivered in two hours for an effort not to be late for the finishing touches of the script needed for the ball for the next week.

His brown leather ribbon, that he was sporting for a few decades, which was misplaced on to his neck by all of his running and zipping around the world, and his winged brooch was misplaced by his hips and also he was panting very heavily.

"I'm here" he said while trying to catch his breath, slowly he regained his breath.

"oh, well let me help you there.." Artemis stood up and come near him and tip toed up to arrange the leather ribbon and tied it on his forehead.

By the time she was putting the wing brooch back to his shoulders, he was ready to faint out of how close she was.

Artemis, oblivious to what Hermes was about to faint like a damsel in distress, she was feeling light headed by his breath close to her face. _'keep it together, Artemis. You and him can never be together.'_ she thought sadly, while she was securing the brooch for what seem like the 3rd time.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this little story of mine, remember I'm just 12 year old kid, so do not sue me?**

 **however, please tell me what you think, has my writing skills had improve? please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The day for the ballroom was due on the next few days, well the twins are panicking is to be an understatement. Artemis slouched against the head board down on the four golden poster bed lined with sunny yellow sheets.

"Apollo?" Artemis whined, which is very unlike her usual calm and cold demeanor. But with her twin, she can be herself. There is no use of hiding things to each other since they were twins, they know everything about each other.

"Yeah, sis?" a response came from the other side of the large bed buried in plies of clothing, there was Apollo, wearing his usual golden toga.

"Which color of the dress? Baby blue or sky blue?" Artemis pondered

"Well what's the difference?" Apollo raised an eyebrow

"I don't know..." Artemis said miserably and got up to go scourging about for the solutions to her problems

* * *

Hermes sailed through the crowded halls of Olympus. He carried a bucket filled with water, taking care not to spill it, he will be using it to water the glade, it was usually Persephone's or Demeter's or uncle P's job but he loss a bet that involves a box of cereal and some sticky glue, Hermes shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

"Well, well if isn't Hermes, are you going to use it on another prank? Please tell me that the unfortunate victim is not me." a feminine voice called out

"Well I am on a quest to rehydrate our precious life of green for thee are in dire need, suffering in the heat, For I will quench their thirst." Hermes epically

"So your saying that you were going to water the plants in the glade." Athena rolled her grey orbs. "Well that's a complicated way to say it."

"Seriously, Why are you watering the glade, it was supposed to be Poseidon's job or Demeter's or Persephone's job, Why you?" Athena lifted an eyebrow

"I lost to a bet involving cereal and sticky glue" Hermes deadpanned. Athena laughed so hard that tears were rolling down to her face, her sides ached.

"YOU lost a bet... Hilarious!...I need air... How ironic that... the god of gambling and mischievousness... loss a ...BET!" Athena somehow said hat sentence while laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, no need to rub it in..." Hermes said gruffly with a small smile forming. Moments later Athena abled to calm downed, every now so often would chuckle.

"Little brother, you make me laugh" Athena chuckled wiping a tear

* * *

"Hera stand up straight." Amphitrite chided her sister in law, the sea goddess' light green eyes twinkled and her rosy lips lifted into a secretive smile when Hera muttered a soft curse. The heavenly queen was being measured by her seamstresses and hand maidens for the ball gown. She had been standing there for hours. The sea goddess accompanied her.

"My queen, just one more measurement." Ayellia, a nymph said

"Oh dear, thank Hades" Hera muttered, still refusing to say her husband's name.

"Sister, you called?" Hades suddenly appeared form the black smoke surrounding the underworld lord. Hades ha the shock of his life when he saw his little sister in a blue thin fitting night gown. Hades stuttered in embarrassment. Red was the color of the normally grim face.

"I... am sso ss-oryy... He-ra... I shall go n-ow..." Hades disappeared in a cloud on smoke. Hera scowled like there was no tomorrow, the maidens were gapping and Amphitrite has a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

* * *

Later Artemis walked down on the halls, done with her duties. She proceeded to Athena's suite.

"Athena." she knocked on the platinum doors accessorized with carvings of owls and battle amour. Artemis frowned slightly at the sound of laughter and boyish chuckling, _'A boy?! I will save you Athena!'_ she thought. So she knocked down the door with a bang, which she also got knocked down by the force. She faced a surprised Hermes, what is more worse that she is on top of the messenger god, who was blushing madly and has shock written all over his face.

"Hermes!" Artemis scrambled up, surprised that she has a little pink dusted on her cheeks. She offered a hand to Hermes.

Hermes could just melt their, with her face so close, her eyes are in wonderful dark blue color with a tinge of silver, her long wavy auburn hair tickling his nose.

"Umm..." Hermes stood up, still blushing


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **.**

 **.**

Athena watched the pair with interest, those two always found a way to make her amused. Time to make her grand entrance.

"Are you done?" Athena smirked. Hermes and Artemis jumped at the sound of the voice, the pair found the source in a form of a wisdom goddess smirking smugly her hands crossed over her chest, leaning against the cream colored wall, the duo blushed again, red tinged their fair cheeks.

"Well, yes, see Athena, We had an accident, that's all. Please wipe that stupid smirk from your face or I'll do it myself." Artemis growled, annoyed that Athena saw the little incident of hers and Hermes, she does not blame the poor god, who was embarrassed also.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Athena widen her smirk a little, Artemis said nothing, she just huffed in annoyance. Hermes shifted his weight, standing awkwardly.

"Hey, umm Athena. I will go now, I had an appointment with Ganymede, Thanks for the tea and biscuits." Hermes said gratefully, his winged sandals fluttered, he slowly flew out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door.

"So what are you doing here, Miss Artemis?" Athena asked guiding her through the room and into the balcony.

"WellIWasWonderingIfYouCanSewMeAGown." Artemis mumbled quickly.

"Pardon, what was that." Athena raised an eyebrow as she seated herself on her chair. Artemis sat on hers, reaching for the teabag.

"Well I was wondering if you can sew me a gown for the ball. I need of your expertise." Artemis said waving hand and there appear a whistling kettle, steam coming it from it's nose.

"Well, why cant you wave your hand and make it appear magically and be done with it." Athena said, while reaching for the kettle's handle.

"I cannot, it is in your department. Please help a friend out." Artemis said, giving her the 'puppy look'. Athena fidgeted, uneasy from the look of her half-sister. Artemis' Prussian blue orbs were two times larger, her lower lip jutted out quivering, and her hands were clasped, it was about a minute passed until Athena gave in.

"Fine." Athena gave up. "you were so adorable..." the older goddess cooed, acting out of her normal state.

"Okay... So when can I get it?" Artemis asked.

"Well we have to make some measurements first." Athena replied " then I have to make sketches and you have to approve it, then it would take about a day."

"Oh, well.." Artemis reaching for the honey. "So, Athena... you have an escort?"

"Oh.. well.." Athena did not expect for Artemis to ask her that, she expected Aphrodite. "Seriously, oh.. well... I have no idea, who I can take though."

"What really? Oh, well we are in the same situation." Artemis leaned back against the chair.

"I guess so." Athena concluded

"So any suggestions?"

* * *

Later in the day, about two in the afternoon. Hermes and Artemis decided to meet up for their finalization of the hosting for the ball. Hermes waited park, they would not work at the library which the two agreed, the pair has always preferred the great outdoors, especially a day like this. The muses were having a picnic by the fountain, Nemesis for once was not wreaking havoc, she was just there sitting with Nike chatting, nothing has been really going on.

Hermes said as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head serving as a cushion, he had his back pressed against the trunk of the beech tree, enjoying the cool clean and fresh breeze, that was seem to be ever present. He had brought along his classic brown leather messenger bag with his winged sandals and his trusty caduceus encrusted on the surface.

Hermes waited at least for a minute then fell asleep. About five minutes later the lady of the moon arrived, Artemis, she was surprised when the form of Hermes sleeping .

"The poor fool must be tired from delivering messages." Artemis mused. She seated herself on the green grass, she observed her companion's sleeping form.

' _He had always the way to enchant her whenever she looked at him. His light tanned skin shone in this ethereal glow, what was she talking about, he is a god, he always had that glow, his long lashed brushes his cheeks, his hair ruffled casually as like he had not combed in months, she just like the way it is, She just like the way h **-**_ CRAP- _I am a maiden, no men no problem. Right, just stop thinking these thoughts, Artemis'_ She chided herself.

"Oh, wai- Um... Hey Arty." Hermes said, blurry was his vision.

"Hey, Herpes." Artemis said casually, getting out her copy of the script from her satchel.

"Hey, don't call me that...I am not a virus or an infection." Hermes whined, running his hands across his mahogany hair.

"Fine, let us get this over with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, oh yeah I'm such a bad mun... not updating for almost a year. Im so sorrry, like I said, I did not forget about this, I got busy with other stuff... plus my writing has improved, I guess**

 **o.o**

 **BTW, this is the third to the last chapter with 3000 words, so sorry for the hiatus and watch out for foul language I'll be using, hope you won't mind it.**

* * *

Artemis cleared her throat as she watched Apollo and Hermes fought over a piece of ambrosia with an uninterested gaze. Seriously, those two always get into fights over the littlest things, like that one time, they fought over who has the best catchphrases. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat again louder, trying to catch the attention of the bickering friends.

"So, they're at it again?" Athena asked, unimpressed.

"Yep."

"So what are they fighting over for?" Athena crossed her slim arms over her bronze chestplate.

"Ambrosia." Artemis rolled her midnight orbs again.

"Hmm." Athena hummed in recognition, leaning on the ivory pillar.

Artemis let her eyes skim the hall, she saw Demeter and Poseidon chatting in a trivial manner, Hera and Aphrodite were sitting boredly on their thrones while reading scrolls most likely about mortals. Zeus was no where to be found, she saw Hephaestus walking to his forge, soot caked over his face while Ares was brandishing his sword and was talking to his aunt, Hestia.

"Hello girls, how are you doing today?" A low baritone voice asked. Glancing at the bickering friends once more, she turned to the source.

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone. What a pleasure, we are doing fine. Thank you for asking." Athena said courteously, nodding in respect. Hades' pale hand was around the warm shoulder of his queen, holding it protectively.

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone. I hope you are doing alright and are enjoying the pearly palace pf Olympus." Artemis said to struck a conversation.

"Oh, it's lovely here." Persephone smiled warmly.

"I agree, it is glorious here, but I prefer the solitude of my own." Hades grumbled. Athena smirked at the expected answer.

"Now, now, dear husband. Don't be so gloomy, dear. I hope that doesn't dampen your festive spirit for the annual ball." Persephone patted the pale hand on her shoulder.

"When will that be held? I seem to forgot it." Hades mused.

"That would be tomorrow, Olympus is getting busy." Athena answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ahh, yes, tomorrow night. I would be hosting the event along side with Hermes." Artemis added, crossing her arms at her back.

"Did I hear my name being uttered here?" Hermes interjected as he hugged Artemis from behind. Artemis tensed and stood rigged.

"Get your hands off my virgin sister, you messenger bastard!" Apollo screeched, pushing roughly the messenger god away. Hermes landed on the marble floor, looking sheepish. Apollo hugged her twin protectively while glaring at the offending god, who was pouting. Persephpne smiled a chesire grin, while Athena looked annoyed at their behavior while infront of one of the members of the Big Three.

"Ah, so I'm the bastard?" Hermes crossed his arms after dusting himself off the floor.

"Ye-"

"Now, now boys. No need to fight." Persephone interrupted, before the brawl would ensue.

"Apollo. Hermes." Athena hissed dangerously.

"Fine, Theeney. You're no fun." Hermes pouted.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" Athena grabbed the collar of Hermes tunic, shaking him into oblivion. Apollo laughed obnoxiously, while Artemis sighed. Hades had the barest hints of a smile forming on his thin lips, Persephone smothered her laughter with her hand.

"Good to know that the youth is getting along just fine." Hades smirked, with a hint of bitterness, remembering his own siblings and their animosity.

"Lord Hades, Persephone. " Apollo greeted, waving friendly. Athena turned to the sun god's smiling face, seeing red.

"You will call her Lady!" Athena screeched, lunging at the male twin, also shaking him to oblivion. Hermes, now forgotten, was now gasping for air, leaning to Artemis for support.

"You would have to forgive for Athena's behaviour, she has been stressed out from the preparation of the ball." Artemis sighed, apologizing, shruging off Hermes halfheartedly.

"Theeney has been sleepless for the past three days, which explains her obessesion over mannerisms." Hermes wisely whispered to the amused couple, Artemis nodded in comfirmation.

"She has been trying her utmost best to conceal it. But with these two, she looses it." Artemis gestured to the man leaning on her and her blonde choking twin.

"It's not good to conceal emotions, dear." Persephone said worriedly, glancing at the fighting pair.

"Spell etiquette, you sun bastard!" Athena hissed, still shaking the blonde.

"E-t-i-q-u-i-t" Apollo miraculously managed to spell in each gasps for air. Wrongly.

" _Aaaauuurrgghh_!"

* * *

Zeus sneaked around the palace, arriving at the his wife's quarters. Knowing that Hera was still at her throne, rearranging the scrolls with Aphrodite about the files of of the mortals. He entered the room quietly and silently, careful of the particular creaks of the wooden floor. Hera had always preferred wood to stone and marbles, he knew that.

Creeping to the dresser, he placed gently a little note made of simple papyrus, written with his neat penmanship with the finest quill he could summon.

Smiling sceretively, he saw a tapestry, made by Athena, of herself all in her glory of as queen of Olympus. No matter how many women he had dated and eloped, Hera was the only one to who could make his heart beat a bit faster, and was the only one who made him breathless, without anyone knowing. He knew it was wrong, he can't help it, but it broke his heart everytime when Hera would look heartbroken over the fact he had another child coming that was not hers.

But in his heart, he knew he loves her. Too much.

If Hera had the privilege to walk away, divorce him and find another deity that treats her better, she would do it without any second doubts. She would walk away, no hesitation.

She deserves it, no doubt, she already had suffered to much because of him. HE has hurt her too much. Because of HIM. But if she tells him that she does no longer loves him, no longer needs him, no longer cares for him, no longer longed for him.

It would break his heart. It would be too much. He knew he deserves it, to experience a taste of her pain he had put through her. He knew that each step she would take away from him, there would also go a piece of his heart and a piece of himself would die.

If she was to be happy with another man, she would laugh and genuinely smile that beautiful smile of hers for the man, not for him. She would cup the face of the man and kiss him senseless, and he would smile into the sweet kiss, grabbing her waist possessively, never letting her go. Then she would tell him that she loves him truly and she would wrap her long slender and smooth arms around his neck, lovingly touching their noses, while he would smile and chuckle and promised her that she would not be taken for granted and he would cherish her every moment.

That would be too much, too much for him to handle. He would die slowly at the tender sight.

He loves her too much.

* * *

"Hermes, could you get these duplicated?" Artemis said as she entered his living quarters. She saw Hermes sprawled lazily out in his couch, snoring slightly. But the problem was he was only wearing breeches. _Shit_.

Low and warm light filtered through his warm colored room, with the color scheme of light yellow, orange, brown and maroon. Wood was his preferred interior just like Hera. French windows stretched from the ceiling to the floor, partially covered by dark red curtains with golden trimming. Just outside was a small but beautiful garden with a wooden patio littered with orchids, roses, lilies and periwinkles, it was carefully cared for.

Chirps of robins were heard and evident through the room, the room itself was small compared to other gods and goddesses. It only contained a closed office, a living room, a dinner table and an open bedroom decorated with a large maroon rug.

But then Artemis eyes were trained on the peaceful sleeping figures, he had been the most busiest of the gods during for this celebration. Delivering invitations and letters back and forth for all Olympic and Underworld deities, he refused to ask for help and she knew he didn't want to burden others with his duties, he was a selfless man.

Hermes mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep, rolling so he is lying on his back, an arm over his closed eyes, he was snuggling to the pillows on his side. A small trace of saliva was to be seen at the corners of his mouth, trickling down to his long and slender neck.

Artemis gulped at the sight of Hermes shirtless, the young god was physically fit, not like a burly brute like Ares but he was tall, lean, muscled, and tanned, as to be expected with all the centuries of running around doing his errands and duties. He had developed a nice sculpted body that made every man out there envy and every woman desire his lean frame. Abs were to be seen on his torse, having a nice golden tan like his best friend and half brother, Apollo.

It was fairly windy, cool and strong gusts come their way in every minute, cooling everyone off. The sun was high, suggesting it was noon and clouds covered the sky in a mass of fluffiness, probably obscuring the sun chariot of Apollo, who is now probably cursing it for not showing his true flashiness.

Artemis cleared her throat nervously, fidgeting slightly at the prospect of disturbing Hermes' rare sessions for resting. But these papyrus needs to be duplicated if they want to be properly prepared for the annual event. In response, Hermes just muttered something along the lines of 'five minutes more, mom' and continued to snore in his fitful sleep.

Artemis siged to herself and neared the young god, walking across the room from her previous position at the doorway to his couch. He rolled again, continuing his snoring, unaware of the creeping moon goddess. Artemis daintily touched his musceled arm, shaking him gently.

"Hermes, wake up. Hermes?" Artemis prodded on, still gently shaking him.

"Uh gwaa~" Hermes muttered in his sleep, stretching his arms out wide, half awake.

"Hermes, Hermes?" Artemis gently said, slapping his hand away.

"Arty?" Hermes cracked open an eye, still having trouble seperating reality and the dream world.

"Yes it's me, Artemis." Emphasizing her name and slapping Hermes head gently.

"You wook pwerty 'n t'e sunwight" _(You look pretty in the sunlight)_ Hermes mumbled, covering his eyes with his lean arm. Artemis froze, blood rushing to her face. _What the Hades. He just complimented me. Don't believe it, Artemis, he's just half asleep_.

"Hermes." Artemis hissed at the half awake god, slapping his head hard.

"Uhh, that hurts." Hermes groaned. "Okay who did that." He cracked open his eyes, just to see Artemis' face so close to his own. His spring green eyes widen in suprise at the close proximity, he could see her dark navy eyes stare into his own, her thin and defined the eyebrows were raised, her breathe tickling his face, and her auburn hair framing her seemingly delicate face.

" _Artemis_!" Hermes proceeded to fall off his couch in suprise and into wooden floor. Groaning in pain at his dead tailbone, he looked up to the sight of Artemis looking unimpressed at the sprawled messenger.

"Hermes." The moon goddess said dryly.

"How long have been there!?" Hermes tried to calm his racing heart.

"Since I've came." Artemis said flatly, she crossed her arms over her leather chestplate.

"That doesn't answer the question." Hermes retorted flatly, dusting himself off the floor.

"Sure it does." Artemis smirked.

"So what do you need?" Hermes yawned, he seated himself on his couch, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I'll need this duplicated on a crisp papyrus, pronto." Artemis seated herself on the couch, beisde the messenger god. "I'll be needing it by tonight, so we could pratice on it by tomorrow for final rehearsals at the hall."

"Only one copy?" Hermes asked, leaning back to the soft surface.

"Yes, only one copy, the original one would be with me and the copy would be with you." Artemis said.

"But Artie..." Hermes started in a whiny voice. Artemis felt a vein pop in her forehead the second she heard the nickname.

"Could I have the original copy?" Hermes pleaded in a small voice, pink tinging his cheeks.

"Why?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "My handwriting could be unreadable for you."

"I could understand your handwriting just fine, but please." Hermes continued in a whiny voice, which is grating Artemis' ears immensely.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Artemis shrugged, not noticing Hermes' flustered demeanor. _I want to hold something that is yours._

* * *

Apollo shrieked as he was pulled away from the hall by his ear. It was mid day, and usually was either at his sun chariot or lounging by the clouds spyin- observing pretty mortals. But seems like the fate has other plans for him, Athena was squabbling and lecturing on how to spell etiquette and everything connected from it, such as its latin origins, which was boring him to damnation.

The grip on his ear was hurting, but he did not mind as long as it was Athena or his twin. He admits that he has a teensy weeny crush on the wisdom godess. Ever since he first saw her, coming out of Zeus' forehead, he knew he was smittten, but not his usual lust on his mortal lovers and other goddesses, his 'smitten' was genuine.

Resigning that he would not be off without a lecture about everything he did wrong, he let himself be dragged off to her study.

Kicking the doors open, she let her white long greek dress flutter around her ankles. Athena rolled her striking grey eyes at Apollo's tired stance, panting and an evident barrier of seat covered his face.

"Sit." Athena ordered, her tone was cold. Apollo wisely complied to her, and sat at a wooden cushioned seat.

"Now." Athena said calmly, waving her calloused and dainty hands in the air. "I would like you to treat you to a cup of nectar, as..."

As on cue a teapot full of steaming nectar appeared on the center of the coffee table, with it comes with two golden goblets trimmed with red rubbies and gleaming sapphires. Apollo politely nodded in appreciation, crossing his lean legs sligthly; the wooden backside supporting his spine.

"Ah, well... I would l-like to-to... ah." Athena stammered, nervously wringing her hands together. She felt sweat break loose on her hands, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was not used to feeling nervous. Apollo raised a golden brow.

"I-I would- would. LIKE!" Apollo startled from her outburts at the last word. "To apologize." Athena softly said, looking at the marble floor.

Apollo was shocked, she never. _Ever_. Apologizes to him. Whenever his sorry ass got her in trouble, she would, in return would not talk to him for atleast a week and would retaliate with a hard punch to the throat which would leave him painfully hacking for a day.

"I know what I did was uncalled for but I was so stressed with the whole thing and the whole annual celebration. And I was taking out of it to you, for that I apologize on taking it out on you, it was not fair for you." Athena rapidly said it without taking a breather. Apollo felt his eyes widened. Wow.

Athena refused to meet his eyes, stubbornly staying on the floor. He sighed and bravely -or was being incredibly _stupid-_ took her hands. They were small but these hands did extraordinary things. These hands saved and destroyed lives, it had built empires and destroyed it with a flick of the wrist and on her word.

"Athena, no need to feel so bad. I understand that you are easily stressed and you have no sleep in the past days, there is nothing that you can do that would make me leave you alone to suffer. But for now, sleep. Rest." Apollo insisted, guiding her to her bedroom, he laid her om her bed, she was asleep before her head hits the mattress, he tucked her in.

He smiled fondly, despite the genral idea of him being a Casanova, he would never force somebody to love him, he had learned that from Daphne, he had regretted it everyday.

Her ebony skin shone from the low sunlight, her golden chesrplate was glinting in the sunlight, despite it being a golden chestplate, it was very adaptable to her form, it was enchanted by Hecate herself. Her straight hair had been fanned out, forming a halo around her. Her sharp features looked beautiful beside form her evident tiredness and her small pert lips were looked soft.

Apollo tentatively let his hand graze her cheeks, he softly stroked it in comfort. He let his hands comb through her jet black tresses. He was content to just observe her and see the different sides of her that most persons didn't saw, it make him feel special in some way.

Though he was younger than her, it did not really matter to him. He just loves her. Wait. _Love_? Isnt that a bit exaggerating?!

Shaking his golden head, he rose up from his sitting position by Athena's side and left her room with a smile on his face.


End file.
